When She Was Bad
by her ocean eyes
Summary: "Red?" he asks and she looks up in surprise. He has never called her by her real name before. "Would you show me your true form? Your wolf form?" [Frankenwolf fluff]


**When She Was Bad**

The inn has closed only a few minutes ago but there still is one guest drinking a cup of coffee - at 2 o'clock in the morning. The guest is Dr. Whale also known as Dr. Victor Frankenstein and he drinks the coffee because he is on early shift today. But instead of sleeping until he has an hour left to get up and prepare for work he sits in the inn and watches the only waitress cleaning the tables. Since they had talked weeks ago he feels connected to her - in more than one way. Even during the curse he has been attracted to her, but since Emma broke the curse months ago he remembers who he was. He regrets so many things he did and if it hadn't been for Red he would have committed suicide. But she had been there, they have talked and she had saved his life.

Since then he likes her - truly likes her, and not just her outward appearance. He knows now that she is more than just a pretty thing to look at. She is beautiful, she is clever, she has a dark past and she is a werewolf. Something that should not exist - at least not in his world and not in this. But it does. She does. And he feels like she is some kind of light in the dark. A light in his world. A little bit of color in his black and white world. A little bit _red_.

"Red?" he asks and she looks up in surprise. He has never called her by her real name before. "Would you show me your true form? Your wolf form?" Her heart skips a beat. No one has ever asked her this. Not back in the Enchanted Forest, not here. She really hasn't expected this question.

"Why?" she answers his question with a question. Victor raises an eyebrow and gives her a crooked smile.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable." Ruby smiles back at him, places the cleaning rag she has used for the tables on one of them and walks toward to Whale's seat.

"I'm perfectly fine. It's just-" She stops and bites her button lip while she sits down in front of him. Her green eyes meet his blue ones. She brushes a loose strand of her behind her ear. "No one has ever asked me to before," she murmurs and places her hands on the table top. Victor reaches out his own hands until they cover hers. The brunette looks up again.

"It was just a question, you can say "no"." Red smiles grows wider and she cocks her head. Somehow she could have known that he would ask her to show him her true form. He is a doctor, a scientist and she is something that he can't explain with a snap of his finger, she is a freaking werewolf and he is interested in things he can't explain because he is a scientist and he wants to know what is behind everything.

"Why do you want me to change?" she asks carefully and curiously at the same time. He leans back and lifts one eyebrow.

"I don't want to explore you, Ruby. Even if that would provide some attraction to me." He grins as he sees her skeptic facial expression. "I just want to - you know - I want to know you completely." He looks at the table top and then back into her face. "And that sounds strange, doesn't it?" She laughs lightly, but shakes her head.

"Not at all," she murmurs and stands up. Victor looks at her surprised.

"What are you doing?" he asks but she just smiles at him and unties her red apron. He watches her, one eyebrow raised.

"Guess what," she smiles and then she changes. Her skin becomes fur, her head becomes larger, her eyes glow golden instead of green. Only a few seconds pass and instead of the beautiful girl a black wolf sits in front of him. Victor looks at her in amazement.

"You are beautiful," he says starring into her eyes. She moves forward just a little bit and then Victor reaches out his hand and touches her soft fur. Red cocks her head and she suppresses the urge to wag her tail. She lifts her head and his fingers ruffles her fur. He withdrawals his hand and Red changes back into her human form.

"Do you know me now?" she asks and Victor laughs as she sits at the desk again, this time right next to him.

"I think I do now," he answers and turns his head to look into her eyes which are green again, but have still a light golden touch in them. Her breath brushes over his lips and suddenly he is frozen.

"But?" she asks and cocks her head. He swallows hard.

"But still not enough," he replies and Ruby's cheeks turn red. She moves a little bit away from him, feeling embarrassed and at ease at the same time. Usually the wolf scares people. There are not many exceptions. Her granny, Snow and David. The others are afraid of her or respect her. But no one ever touched her like he did just a few minutes before, no one ever thought the wolf was amazing - no _human_. Werewolves accepted her the way she was, but just because they were like her. Victor and she are alike too. Both monsters, both haunted by the shadows of their past. He was the only one she had told about Peter who didn't judge her for this. He didn't called her a beast, didn't try to get away from her. Instead he came closer, became her friend. And as he said "Thank you. Monster to monster." it hasn't sounded like an insult, it has sounded like the most charming compliment she has ever gotten. Her heart beats incredibly fast and she knows that it is because of him. A monster, just like her, a monster with a heart and a dark past.

"So you are not scared of the big bad wolf?" she asks, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear. She looks up again and this time he is the one leaning forward until his breath brushes over her lips.

"How could I ever be scared of you?" he replies and she gives him her most beautiful smile.

"That's pretty much the nicest thing anyone ever told me," she says smiling but then her expression changes. "But sometimes you should."

"You didn't hurt me."

"That doesn't mean I never will." His hand reaches out and cups her cheek.

"You are no bad person."

"But I once was." She closes her eyes to avoid his gaze. "You know what I did then."

"You said you ate your boyfriend." He replied and Ruby shifts her weight uncomfortably. "But-" he says and lifts her chin with his finger until their eyes meet again. "You are in perfect control of the wolf now and I am not scared of you." She smiles again, leans forward and presses her lips softly on his. "What was that for?" he asks surprised as she draws back only a second later.

"It was a "Thank you"," she says and he frowns. "What?"

"Then I didn't thank you in the right way." She is about to frown too as he leans forward and presses his lips on hers. But in contrary to her he does not pull back. His lips remain on hers. After a few seconds she kisses him back slowly, carefully. Almost as if she is afraid that he will pull back if she kisses him back with everything she has. He sucks lightly on her lower lip, to try how far he can go and as she does nothing his tongue strokes over her bottom lip. She fights for control, but the wolf inside her wants to take over. The animal wants to kiss him hungrily and passionately and almost makes her loose all self control. She draws back in shock. Her eyes turn from green to gold and back again. She has never lost control before while she was close to another human-being and she knows it's all because of Victor. She gasps and looks up, her eyes lock with his and surprised he sees the golden sparkles in her green emeralds. Serious he cups her face with hands and pulls her close again until his lips brush over hers.

"Red," he murmurs and she sees his blue eyes getting darker.

"Victor, don't-" But she is cut off by his lips which press against hers again. He draws back only a heartbeat later.

"I want you, Red," he whispers, his words make her heart race and her cheeks turn red, the gold in her eyes returns, but as she wants to draw back from him he holds her in place determined but tenderly. "_All_ of you," he says and Ruby moans before she leans forward and presses her lips on his. This kiss is hungry and passionate and no one of them holds back anything. She doesn't care that her eyes are golden now. The only thing that matters to her right now is that she kisses the only man besides David who isn't afraid of her.

Her hands wrap around his neck, his wander from her cheeks to her waist and before they know it she is on his lap, her hands on his shoulders, one of his hands tangled up in her hair, the other on her hip, moving downward. Their tongues fight a fight that cannot be won and as they finally break away from each other they both pant heavily. Victor plays with one strand of her hair, but then he looks at the clock.

"Dammit!" She looks at him surprised, then takes a look at the clock, too and rises from his lap.

"The early shift?" He nods and stands up, too. Ruby wraps her arms around his neck and places a short kiss on her lips. "Go." He smiles, places his hands on her hips and pulls her close again.

"I'll be back," he murmurs and kisses her one last time.

"I've never doubted that," she smiles and watches him as the former womanizer walks out of the inn. Since the curse is broken he has changed. And somehow she knows she wouldn't be a one night stand. After all they were both monsters. Victor turns around once again, catches her gaze and smiles at her. No, she definitely wouldn't be an adventure for just one night. With the brightest smile on her face that she has ever worn in her life she lifts the cleaning rag again to finish the cleaning.

"The werewolf and Dr. Frankenstein, who would have thought..." she murmurs and touches her kiss-swollen lips, still smiling.

**The End**

* * *

_**A/N: So my first Once Upon a Time story which is not about Emma and Hook :D But I have to admit that I ship these two in this story almost as hard as the other two, who could not after 2x12? ;) Well, this story goes to **_**Susan94**_** btw :D I hope you enjoyed reading it and if you did I would love to know what you think about it (:  
**_


End file.
